


Midnight

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Thomas, Newt and Alby drag Minho along to a homecoming tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> At my university, we have this tradition. I used it as inspiration for this. I was going to smut it up, but fluff is what came out, so i hope you enjoy. i wanna say it’s going to part one of a group of fics but i’m kind of lazy. so we’ll see.
> 
> College AU. Thomas/Minho fluff. Good stuff.

The crew liked to call themselves “The Gladers.” Everyone else liked to call them those weird kids from down the hall. There were four of them: Thomas, Minho, Newt, and Alby. They were all freshman. Newt and Alby shared a room, and Minho and Thomas were in the room across the hall.  
Well. Sometimes. Most times Minho crashed on Newt and Alby’s couch. He would come home late from the library and find a tie hanging from his dorm door. Thomas was also on some new sexual crusade. There were new boys in and out of the room on the daily. Minho didn’t mind too much; they were best friends. Sometimes it was frustrating, though. Thomas liked to be in control, make the plans, take advantage of Minho’s generosity.  
Minho was quiet. He kept to himself. And he went along with whatever everyone was doing. He didn’t like drama; it was too messy, screwed up too many relationships. So he just went with the flow. He especially didn’t like starting things with Thomas. Truth be told, ever since he had met the boy, he’d been a little afraid of him. He was amazed (and intimidated) at how Thomas could be so unapologetically himself. He might’ve even been a little envious.  
Today he went along with the crew, like he always did, but he wasn’t too happy about it.  
The university had this stupid homecoming tradition. Every year on homecoming, everyone met in the center of campus. If you brought someone, and kissed them when the bell tower rang in midnight, you became a “True Panther.” It was the school’s mascot.  
Newt and Alby each had brought their significant others. They were so in love it made Minho sick. Thomas hadn’t bothered to find a date; he knew he could find one of his hook ups there somewhere. But Minho didn’t have anyone to take. It wasn’t like he didn’t want a relationship. It just hadn’t been a priority for him. Well, at least that’s what he thought until he arrived at the scene and was surrounded by hundreds of couples. Giggling, kissing, holding hands. The whole scene could’ve been from a romantic comedy. It was then that he felt like maybe he was missing something. Someone.  
“This is the stupidest fucking tradition in the history of history.”  
“Oh come on, Minho. You’re just mad because you don’t have anyone to kiss at midnight. Am I right? Of course I am. I’m always right.”  
“Oh shut up, Thomas. I’m mad because this is stupid and I want to go home.”  
“Min, nobody is making you stay,” Alby commented.  
“It’s true, and you’re being kind of a downer, you know,” Newt explained, “Maybe you’d be better off back at the dorm.”  
“It’s already 11:45. I might as well just wait for this to be over…”  
“Well. Then we’ll see you later.”  
Alby, Newt and their respective partners took off into the crowd.  
“I should probably go, too, if I’m going to find someone by midnight. Catch ya later, bud!”  
Thomas was gone, now, too. And Minho was left completely alone. It was a weird sensation, considering the surplus of people surrounding him. But that’s how it goes sometimes: a huge crowd of people, but an overwhelming feeling of loneliness.  
Minho counted down the minutes until midnight. After what seemed like an eternity, the clock started chiming the midnight toll.  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Minho counted in his head.  
Someone was getting really close to him. The fields were crowded, but even so, this was uncomfortably close. He turned around to kindly ask the strangers to give him his space…  
“Guys, can you- Thomas? What are you doing?”  
Minho had turned to face his best friend. The boys’ faces were so close, Minho nearly bumped Thomas’ nose with his own when he turned around.  
“I couldn’t find anyone to kiss at midnight.”  
Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.  
And then Minho’s lips were on Thomas’. An innocent peck and he backed away. But Thomas pulled him in close. He wasn’t done yet.  
Ten. Eleven. Twelve.  
Thomas’ hands had found their way into Minho’s perfectly groomed hair. Minho’s arms were grasping the face across from his. What had started so innocently was now biting, licking, grasping and clutching onto each other. Breaking to gasp for air. Thomas’ tongue had made its way into Minho’s mouth, and from the moaning Minho was giving him, he could tell what he was doing was working. Of course, Thomas had had a lot of practice in this. He was surprised at how well Minho kept up.  
In the fit of passionate embrace, neither one had noticed the chiming stop in the background, or the hoard of people exiting the vicinity. The boys just kept on. For them, in this moment, the world had stopped.  
“Ahem…”  
“Hey guys. Uh. Hello?”  
“GUYS, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?”  
Thomas and Minho broke to see that they were the only ones left in the field. Except, of course, for Alby and Newt, who had found them in this situation.  
“Uh, oh my god…” Minho stammered. He had flushed into a rosy shade of pink.  
“We just… Well… I guess I’m not...” Thomas turned to Minho. “I’m not really sure exactly what just happened.”  
“Why don’t you guys just…meet us back at the dorm…” Alby suggested, obviously confused. “Newt. Let’s leave them to…talk. Or whatever they’re going to do.”  
The pair turned and walked away. All Thomas and Minho could hear as the left were shocked mutters of things like “what the fuck was that?” and “oh my god I know.”  
Thomas looked at Minho hard. Trying to read what Minho was thinking.  
Minho just looked back like a lost puppy. He had abandoned trying to hide his embarrassment.  
“Thomas, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I hate drama. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
Thomas laughed. “Minho, buddy. I’m as much to blame here as you are. I pulled you back. I didn’t let you go.”  
“I know, but now everything is going to be complicated and dramatic now, and I don’t do drama.”  
“You’ve said that a couple times now. It doesn’t have to be dramatic. I’m kind of tired of messing around, you know? This could be easy.”  
“So what’s next, then?” Minho inquired.  
Thomas moved next to Minho, side by side. He slid his hand into the other boy’s, and interlocked Minho’s fingers with his own.  
“Why don’t we go home?”  
Thomas touched the shy boy’s face with his free hand, and kissed him one last time before leading him back to the dorm. This was the start of something good.


End file.
